The Past Not so Forgotten
by Starrynight12312
Summary: Ginny is having wierd dreams about Draco, could it be that they knew each other in a past life?
1. Dreaming of the Past

Title: The Past not so forgotten

Couple: G/D

Summary: Ginny and Draco never seem to be able to have their happy ending. In what life time will they be able to have it? Disclaimer: I don't own anything; please don't get me into trouble.

AN: This first part takes place in the 17th century then it will go back to present day. I'm guessing that this going to be PG-13 and then maybe R in later chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own anything   
  
Chapter one: Dreaming of the past  
Elizabeth could here the echoing foot steps of her stepfather steadily approaching. She sat stiff as a board, willing him to go away.  
"I've come to tell you the good news," he said in a voice that held no emotion.  
"And what would that be stepfather?" she said while smoothing out a wrinkle in the green gown that complimented her red hair.  
"Your engagement to Lord Andrews has been finalized. You'll be leaving for his palace on the morrow and you will be Lady Andrews by the end of the week," Elizabeth's head shot up sharply, looking into her step fathers eyes the only emotion she saw was her own, reflecting off of his glasses.  
"Yes, stepfather," She said trying to smile.  
"The house elves are already packing your things," he said while walking away.  
Elizabeth sat still, not knowing what to do. Her life would be ending tomorrow. She would be leaving her home, her brothers, and her love. She knew this was going to happen- that one day she'd have to leave him. She had tried to mentally prepare herself but to her disappointment it had not worked. (but nothing had worked)  
Finally getting up she walked numbly to her bed chambers. When she got there Aall of her belongings were already neatly packed.  
Slowly she turned around, taking in her empty room. trying to remember just how it was, how it was last night. Her enormous dresser still had her perfumes on it, as well as her jewelry box. She glared at them knowing she would need them in the morning. She willed everything back in its place. She walked over to her canopy bed, and sat down on the white bedding and remembering remembered what happened last night.  
A small smile played on her lips as she thought back to what had happened. she She knows she shouldn't have done it, but she couldn't help it., she She loved him too much. He came to her as usual, and the time with him, were the most enjoyable hours of her life. They talked about Romeo and Juliet. for what seemed like the most enjoyable hours of her life. That's when she said they should run awayThat was when she said they should run away together.  
Everything had happened was so fresh in her mind, as though it was only moments ago.  
"You know we can't, we both have family obligations. If I was to leave, my family will be killed. I am indentured to your Step Father," Williams said.  
"But the only reason I am to marry him is to get my stepfather out of his gambling debt," she said furiously.  
"I know," he said softly stroking her cheek. She could see a storm of desire in his grey eyes, causing them to darken. She could feel her knees melt.  
Looking into her green eyes he had whispered "I love you".  
"I love you too," she said, her voice barley audible.  
He sharply turned away from her, his breathing so heavy it shook his body.  
"What is it William?" She questioned walking to him, her hand brushing his platinum blond hair.  
"Lizzy, we can't be together; I shouldn't even be in your presence. I am not of noble blood. You are not mine and you'll never be," he said still not facing her.  
She leaned up against his back and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"It does not matter what will happen, tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that. For tonight I am yours," she whispered into his back.  
The thought that they had really slept together, harshly broke her out of her peaceful memory. The realization that she would never truly be his caused her to crash to her knees, . she She let out a small cry and said, "I will not marry him".  
Getting off of the floor shakily she went to her closet and pulled out a silver dagger...  
Ginny woke with a cold sweat, experiencing the same emotions and dream almost every night was like a comfort to her. And when she didn't have it, it felt as thought something was missing.  
Pulling back the covers she stretched out her arms and got up, dressed and went down to the common room, . She felt drawn to the open window and watched as the going sun slowly lit up the sky going from grey, purple and then finally pinkover to the window she watched the sunrise. Seeing the sun light up the sky, slowly from grey, purple, and then finally pink. Listening to the birds chirp but not really listening all the while. She was overcome by a sense of familiarity and a This was all too familiar, and the feeling of dread. came over her for tThis was how the dawn broke day the day she was to marry Lord Andrews. Ginny shook her head, desperately trying to clear it, . thinking hHow could she have know known how the sun rose the day she married a man who didn't exist? Who she only knew from her dreams?  
Distantly she could hear someone coming down the stairs but she didn't turn around. Masculine Hands arms wrapped around her waist, making her shiver, remembering the dream and the same position. She slipped under his arms and turned to face Harry Potter. He looked at her with questions in his eyes.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Nothing, I was just surprised," she said recovering.  
"Oh, ok. So you wouldn't mind if I do this then," Harry said leaning down to kiss her.  
Backing away, Ginny said, "Actually, I think I'm just going to get my books for class".  
"Ok, yeah I should do the same, so I'll see you down at breakfast?" He asked curling her red hair around his finger.  
"Count on it," she said with a small smile.  
With that he walked back up stairs. Ginny sighed to herself, thanking the heavens that he didn't notice anything too different about her behavior, if it was any other time of the day she would have been able to not let it get to her. But when it was first thing in the morning, all those emotions were just too raw. Normally, in a few hours she would of forgotten most of the details.  
She soon followed Harry up and went into her own dormitory, going in quietly, making sure not to wake up her slightly snoring roommates. She quickly grabbed her books, and headed down to the great hall. Upon reaching the hall, a very tired looking Hagrid came in threw the open doors and bumping in to her, causing her to drop all of her books.  
"Eh' sorry Ginny didn't see yeh there," He said looking around as though he was in a rush.  
"It's alright Hagrid," Ginny said and began to lean down to get her fallen books. But before she could Hagrid hastily picked up her books, handed then to her, and quickly ran up the stairs.  
"Hmm I wonder what that was about," she said to herself.  
"You know Ginny you shouldn't socialize with trash, like him. It'll only make you look bad. Oh but I forgot you are a Weasly, so I guess you can't do much better huh?" Ginny turned to look into the face of Pansy Parkinson, the pug face girl had a smirk on her face.  
"Don't worry Parkinson, I never socialize with trash, that's why I never hang out with you," Ginny said walking closer to Pansy.  
"OoOoO! Little girl Ginny can defend herself, didn't see that coming," Pansy said, again with a smirk on her face.  
"Ah, I see more girls are fighting over me," Draco said walking up to them. As he said this, Ginny slowly turned to look at him locking with his eyes, she took a sharp intake of breath, she was coming to the realization that this guy, looked too much like the guy from dreams, the dream that she normally doesn't remember. They were both looking at each other for what seemed like ages, a grey sky meeting green grass. Draco was first to break the silence.  
"Stop looking at me like you're in love with me Weasly," Draco said causing her to snap out of her thoughts.  
Laughing out loud, Pansy said, "Like she could ever get you, let alone you ever liking her".  
Ginny was looking anywhere but at Malfoy, she didn't know that Malfoy was looking at her with questions lingering in his eyes, wondering about a dream he once had.

End of Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Title: The Past not so forgotten

Chapter 2: In a Fairy Tale

Summery of CH2: So fare its in a fairy tale only version, starting out with 'Once upon a time'. You know beautiful maiden, handsome prince, evil witch, you get the idea. Well that's a work in progress but I'll try to have it up by next Sunday June 6. That is unless fate decides to step in and screw with me and it usually does.


	2. In a Fairy Tale

Title: The Past not so forgotten

Couple: G/D

Summary: Ginny and Draco have been having wierd dreams about each other, could it be that they knew each other in a past life?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; please don't get me into trouble. AN: This first part takes place in the 17th century then it will go back to present day.

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far, away there lived a handsome young Prince and he showered his kingdom with love. There was no other kingdom in all the land in which the people lived happier. However a shadow covered the kingdom and for many years his people lived in poverty and despair. Traveling into a dark pub on a stormy night you would find them asking each other the same question: what had happened to there young ruler? All they know is that one day a beautiful young Princess came to be his bride. At first the prince thought the idea of marriage was ridiculous but that soon changed as she won his heart. She quickly became his bride and he felt truly in love with her, and therefore he did anything she said. What he didn't know, was that his love was false. His young bride had cast an evil spell over him. The young bride was a very powerful witch and could get what ever she wanted, or so she thought. She was very confident, and she knew that almost nothing could break her spell. Often she was seen smiling to herself at inappropriate times thinking, who held such power to break her spell.

Then one day, walking out of the dark woods, a girl dressed in white emerged. Her hair was as bright as the flame given to the people by the gods. As she walked out of the forest, the people could hear the birds singing causing them to smile. The question of who she was is still a mystery. Some say she is a Goddess, others say she was the true angel of mercy come to rescue them, and some even say she was the true bride of the young Prince. But what can't be denied was the power that shone through her.

As she walked towards the castle, the villagers stopped what they were doing. The bakers stopped baking, the children stopped playing, the black smith stopped welding, all stared in awe at her.

The false princess looked down from her tower and could see the beautiful girl comings towards the castle. She felt as though she was frozen. Her legs went numb and it felt as though her body was floating. Breathing in she turned and walked out. She came face to face with her guard, leaning up, she whispered in his ear. The beefy guard nodded his head and walked away from the tower.

Playing with hem of her sleeve she approached her husband. He was sitting still on his throne unmoving, unfocused. A small smiled played on her lips, knowing that this girl was not as powerful as she had feared. She had not yet affected him. Standing close she lowered her head and looked him directly in the eye, "You must leave, my lord, now". She ordered quietly.

He looked up to meet her eyes, smiling. His eyes were still glazed over,as they had had been since she first cast her spell. Her smile widen when he said, "Of course, right away then". With great effort he slowly raised himself up from his throne. She put her hand on his forearm to help him along when the front doors of the royal hall flew open. They both looked up startled. She quickly glanced at the girl entering then back at her husband, knowing that he should not have responded to her presence. The evil crushed a flicker of fear reassuring herself that nothing was to change. Everything will be as planned, she thought

The angel in white looked into the eyes of the prince from where she stood. His eyes became focused and clear. He began to straighten up. He shook his head as to clear it and stared at the girl in white. His view was quickly blocked as his bride stood in front of him and began to walk toward her. The girl noticed that with each step she took, she seemed to grow older and older until she was an old hag with a wart on the end of her nose.

"How dare you come walking in here as though you belonged," the old witch said, in croaks like frogs.

The Beautiful red head, had a simple smile on her face, she replied, "My people needed me, so I came".

The Prince tore his eyes away from the girl and his gaze fell upon his evil wife.

"You do not belong here," he said. At first his voice weak then steadily grew stronger with each word he spoke.

"I belong where I please," She said pulling out her wand. But the beautiful stranger was too fast for her. Her wand was already out.

"You think you can defeat me, you child?" She let out a chilling cackle that caused shivers to run down the young Wizards back.

"I'm not exactly a child am I Raven?" the red head asked, eyes glaring at the evil witch.

"Compared to some you are a child. Besides you can not defeat me; for I am the all and you are nothing. I am the strong and you the weak. I am the sage and you are the dull. For I am the-," She was cut off.

"Alright, we get it," The Prince said, now fully out of his seat with wand out.

She laughed before saying, "I guess when it comes down to it. There is no way for anyone to stop me". Her wand raised in the air.

"Why would you come here? What can you gain from hurting my people, if it was only a title you wanted that was one thing but to hurt innocent people is another. Why? What were you gaining from this?" He demanded.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. I thought you'd figure it out. I know one of you have," she said, eyes landing on the young girl.

"Your right, I have Raven," The girl said looking into the older witch's eyes, "You can no longer keep me from what is mine".

The two powerful woman stared at each other.

Raven, the older witch was first to speak, "Stand down now, so you won't regret it".

"I will not," She said, still not tarring her eyes away from the old woman.

"And neither will I," the Prince said speaking up.

Raven let out a cackle and said "You shall both regret what is to take place"

"Raven, you have hurt my people, you have taken away my rights, there is nothing you can do that will cause me to regret things any further," The young girl said and with that she let out the first curse, causing Raven to stumble backwards. The Prince took advantage of this weakness and said another. Now Raven was on the ground. But before another curse was said by the pair, Raven touched 8 blades of grass, and she summoned green goblins the size of horses with eyes going around there whole head, to attack the two.

As the pair was surrounded the young girl was unsure what to do next. They were both backed into the wall.

The Prince said in a tired voice, "You take those 4 and I'll take those?"

"Sure," she said, chanting another cursing causing 2 of them to blow away.

She looked over at the wizard and she could see that he could handle himself. She ran past the two horse size goblins, threw a curse their way causing them to melt into a puddle on the floor. She ran over to a stair case where Raven was sitting arms crossed over her chest, eyes tightly shut.

"Stand and fight me," The young girl said, begging to climb up the stair. Hearing someone follow her she looked behind her ready for a fight but it was the Prince sweat dropping from his brow. She continued Raven's way, only waiting a second for him to catch up.  
"She is unarmed, we can fight her now," the Prince said, wand ready.  
Putting her right arm out to stop him she said, "We can't harm her like that, it has to be fair".

An orange light began to glow from the fingertips of Raven. Her eyes shot open, They were totally white.. She began to shake and the light grew stronger and stronger. The center of her eyes grew darker and they formed her iris then her pupils. She uncrossed her arms, breathing out a heavy sigh and saying "Stupid girl, always the noble one".  
Before she could say anything Raven began to speak once again, this time in a voice so chilling that it caused them both to freeze.  
"Through time and space,  
In every land and place,  
The love you have now will hold no trace.  
I curse you to relive the pain,  
Every ending will always be the same.  
Your love an endless chain  
  
To know but to never understand,  
What fate is making you withstand.  
Until the earth shakes  
And a crack will run from door to lake.  
Always standing on either side,  
never united until one dies."  
  
The orange light from her finger tips erupted causing both of them to fall backwards and throwing them into a Curtin of darkness.  
  
Draco woke up gasping for breath. Drenched in sweat he struggled to get out of bed. Walking across the dormitory, the cold floor was soothing; he poured himself a glass of water. As he gulped the cold liquid down, he looked out the window and saw fog rising from the freezing ground.

Turning back to his bed, he glanced around the room. He pulled back the green covers and went back into bed.

Taking deeps breaths to try to relax himself, he shut his eyes, forcing the voice from playing over and over in his head again. But it was no help, the voice would just keep echoing in his head. _"Always standing on either side, Never united until one dies."_

Draco opened his eyes and sat up in bed, he glared at his sleeping room mates. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep that night, he walked out and into the common room, and finally out into the dungeon.

Draco walked up to the great hall; he paused before entering fearing that Flitch would see him. He turned towards the stairs and began walking up. He didn't pay attention to where he was going; his mind was lost in thoughts.

Who was that girl? Why is this happening? I keep dreaming of her. It can't be who I think it is, can it? No of course not, that would be insane. I wouldn't be dreaming of her. Draco thought while walking up the stairs turning a corner and seeing a bit of red hair, causing him to freeze. Walking slowly, he turned the corner fully and came face to face with one of the Weasley.

The End of Chapter Two.


	3. Here is the deal

Here is the deal...

My computer crashed and I lost the story. I had up to chapter 5 done. Now what I want to know is do u guys want me to continue this or not? Cause I will but if I'm writing it for nobody then I won't bother. So just reply to this and let me know.

I want to thank everyone who did review to my first 2 chapters. You guys did give me a lot of encouragement. **missmee, Sallene, Jamie, Blueberrysmiles, xPlayer Haterx, xXSakkaiXx, Variely, Poem, Lucia, and smri**.

So if you guys really do want me to continue I will try to get the next chapter out before September. I have band camp (HAHAHHAHA I know HAHHAHAH) starting this coming Monday for a week. Then school starts September 8th so I'll do my best to get the next chapter out asap. I'm thinking before schools starts.

Once again thank you all for all of your kind words and support. So what do u guys say? Should i continue??


	4. what are they up to?

Chapter 3 what are they up to?

Ginny rushed out of the common room and down the hall, she was late. She had fallen asleep reading a book in the common room in front of the fire place. Sighing to herself she was grateful that she didn't have another dream, she was after all only asleep for a few moments when Hermione jostled her awake.

Slowing down she turned the corner running into two people she did not suspect. Her brother Ron was panting and so was Draco Malfoy. It appeared to her as though they just had a wizard's duel.

"Ron what are you doing?" Ginny started but went quiet when Malfoy turned around there eyes meeting one another. For less then a split second it looked as though Draco Malfoy was scared of little Ginny Weasley. However we all know very well that is impossible for a Malfoy to be afraid of a little girl. Blinking twice Ginny looked back up to her brother Ron trying to make him understand what they had to do with out actually saying it. Ginny huffed in frustration when realization dawned on his face.

"So huh Malfoy will finish this later then?" Ron said lowering his wand.

"What? Oh I get it you don't want loose in front of your little sister. Don't want to disappoint her do you? That is really sweet," Draco said in a disgustingly patrionizing voice.

"Shut your pie hole," Ginny said suprising both boys. Ginny stared Malfoy down inwardly shuddering. She felt as though butterflys were rising in her stomick as there eyes met.

"0o0o0o0o is the little weasle angery?" Draco said continuing.

Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley. What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall siad snaeking up on all of them.

Ginny turned around to face the stern looking Professor, "Professor we are so sorry, we were all on the way back from the library and I guess we got a little side tracked," Ginny rushed out.

"Well considering that it is after hours. I am going have to discipline you three. 10 points will be taken from each of your houses and you will have three nights of deteniton with me. Now Mr. Malfoy I would appeariate it if you went back to your common room. While you two please come with me," she said gesturing towards the Weasley's.

As Draco turned to leave he heard McGonagcall say that they were late for something. He thought bitterly probably another adventure to save the school and they'll be heros by morning.

End of Chapter 3

AN: I am soo sorry how short this I really really am. I know how much this sucks But I really need help writting this. Does anyone want to be my beta or co write this with me? Does anyone have any ideas. Like i said all my stuff was lost and i will eventually get back into the groove of writting this it'll just take me longer since jr. year is starting up. I Also just wanted to get another chapter out before schools starts then after the routine of school I'll be able to write more. Thank you to all the people who reviewd.


End file.
